


“Mind Your Own Fucking Business, Pidge!”

by Windfall13



Series: So, about Lance... [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Angst, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Pidge didn’t know it would end up like this...





	“Mind Your Own Fucking Business, Pidge!”

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 4

Pidge thought they were doing everyone a favor. While everyone else opened up their minds, Lance was the only one who didn’t ever open his entirely. How does Pidge know? Walls bordered around his mind while the paladins traveled through everyone else’s memories.

“I swear that’s all I have!” Lance exclaimed yesterday. Allura narrowed her eyes, “That’s it? So you’re just a boy from...Cuba with a family at home? Nothing interesting?”

“Maybe I’m just not an interesting person.” Lance shrugged before leaving. Honestly, Pidge was more annoyed than worried. Hell, they even told everyone they were non-binary, and what they were actually doing in the Garrison while Lance just kept getting free passes. They thought that maybe Lance had a secret, a very embarrassing secret. Whatever it was, Pidge was determined to find out one way or another. Or so they used to be determined. Maybe if they knew about the outcome, they wouldn’t have even tried it.

“Why the fuck did you do that, Pidge?”

Pidge never saw Lance so angry before. They really wished they hadn’t tried it. 

“Answer me!”

Pidge sat there dumbstruck. But it wasn’t because of Lance’s anger. It was because of the quick dark memory that they saw flash before their own eyes when they made a crack in Lance’s mind wall. A memory of a man yelling. For a moment, Pidge’s eyes turned into Lance’s point of view. They felt tears stream down their, or Lance’s, face as the man screamed, “You’re more worthless than the hag I married!”

It was only a split second, yet they were horrified.

“I...I-“ Pidge stuttered stupidly.

“You don’t have the damn right to invade my privacy, Pidge!”

“Hey! You also don’t have the right to talk to Pidge like that!”

They ignored Hunk’s defense. They felt that they didn’t deserve it. All those times where they told Lance to shut up, all those times where they ignored him, all those times they excluded Lance from Team Punk fun times. They felt guilty. They didn’t deserve a defense. Pidge was just a shitty person who didn’t even deserve an amazing person like Lance.

“Lance, calm down.” Shiro said. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Shiro, when they’re the one who invaded my privacy!”

“Don’t you dare-“

“Oh there you go again, Allura! Picking Shiro’s side again like a fucking dog!” Lance turned all his rage back to Pidge, “Fucking say something!”

“I-I didn’t...I didn’t know...”

Lance rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Of course you didn’t, which is why you mind your own fucking business, Pidge.”

With that, he stormed out, ignoring the calls for his name. 

“Pidge, I’m sure he didn’t mean any of it.” Hunk said, wiping their tears away. Pidge didn’t even know they were crying. Everyone around them tried to comfort them. But why did they need that? They didn’t deserve it, after all they done to Lance.

“Um, so what did you see?” Hunk asked. Pidge looked down at their own shoes. They couldn’t tell anyone. It was the least they could do for Lance now.

“None of your business, Hunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you want to see them make-up! Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
